


Pretty Princess

by PokeChan



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: F/M, High School, Oral Sex, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, light role playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a princess, always a princess. At least there's a better payoff for Syaoran <i>this</i> time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> We got a new Horitsuba chapter with TWC and, as tradition dictates, Syaoran wound up in a dress with Sakura as his handsome prince. And I've recently noticed how very, very lacking the SyaoSaku ship is in fic.
> 
> I tagged it with both CCS and Horitsuba because it fits in both and because you can't stop me.

“You’re so pretty, Syaoran-hime,” Sakura purred, nuzzling into Syaoran’s hair. His wig had long since fallen to the classroom floor, now completely forgotten, and the desk he was bent over was pushed properly against the wall, several inches from where it was meant to be.

“ _Ahh_!” Syaoran gasped, lifting himself to his toes at each of Sakura’s slow, deep thrusts. “Ouj- Ouji-sama!”

It was enough to have his head reeling that Sakura had somehow snuck a strap on and lube into school, with the full intention of bending Syaoran over something, but that it was actually happening and that she had insisted (rather politely) he refer to her as “ouji” was almost more than he could process. Add in the fact that he and Sakura were both dressed in the costumes they’d be wearing for the school’s play and that the only thing keeping them from being caught was sheer luck and a single, locked door it was no wonder that Syaoran was an incoherent mess beneath Sakura’s purposeful movements.

Graduation was a few short weeks away, hardly more than a month before they’d all be thrown out into the real world, young and untested. But all of that was easy to forget right now as Sakura’s hand shuffled under the layers of ruffles and began palming at Syaoran, teasing strokes that had Syaoran keening.

“Do you like that, hime?” Sakura cooed, matching the movement of her hand with the pace of her thrusts. Up and down. In and out. It was going to drive Syaoran mad. “Hime?”

“Ngh- Y-yes,” Syaoran gasped. He could feel his legs shaking even though most of his weight was being held up by the desk. “Yes, ouji-sama. Please, please move faster.”

Sakura changed the angle she was thrusting in slightly, pressed in once, quick and sure, and had Syaoran seeing stars. “I’ve never been able to say no to a pretty girl.”

Which was a total lie. Sakura was probably the only person in the world that could say no to Tomoyo and she was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. He’d take it though, both the toy buried deep inside of him and the playful, teasing compliments. He’d happily take anything Sakura gave him, even if his pride stopped him from outwardly declaring such.

Syaoran hoped no one walked by the classroom. Sakura had picked up the pace, just like Syaoran had asked, and there was not a thing in the world that could silence him any more. His gasping, stuttering moans were joined by the _clang clang clang_ of the desk rocking against the wall as Sakura fucked him, sure and deep and just right. Her pace and force were perfect. Between practice and Sakura’s natural ability to do anything she put her mind to perfectly there was no way it could be anything else. 

She worked him under his dress, shoving the floofy fabric up and out of her way. It was all so good, the way she fucked him, her hand on him, the excitement of possibly being caught. It had him helpless, grasping at the desktop, slick and warm now under his hands as he came, fire racing through him and Sakura’s name, ragged and ruined, falling from his lips.

Almost thoughtlessly, Sakura wiped her hand clean on Syaoran’s dress before slowly pulling out and unbuckling the strap on. Syaoran, spent and breathless still, stayed where he was, bent limply over the desk. He was sure that if he tried to stand he’d fall straight to the floor anyhow. He listened, half attentive, to the rustle of a plastic bag as Sakura packed away the strap on, stuffing it unceremoniously into the bottom of her schoolbag.

A warm hand gently slid up and down Syaoran’s back as he valiantly tried to even out his breathing. “Feeling okay?” Sakura asked. The question was filled with honest concern and warmth that spoke of affection and love. Syaoran could only nod, not trusting his voice to sound anything but embarrassingly pathetic. Sakura leaned over him and kissed his ear, nuzzling her cheek against his sweat damp hair. “Good.”

It was another minute or two before Syaoran was even ready to attempt standing. His legs still felt weak and he wouldn’t trust himself to make it up a flight of stairs, but he was steady enough to get himself between Sakura’s legs, dropping to his knees in front of where she’d been sitting on one of the classroom chairs.

From the waist up, Sakura was still in full costume from rehearsal, but she’d taken off her princely trousers in order to comfortably wear the strap on, leaving her in nothing but a pair of plain, cotton panties, and those were all too easy to push aside so that Syaoran could get his mouth on her.

The surprised, breathy gasp he earned with his first, slow lick was gratifying every time he heard it. Every single noise Sakura made above him as his tongue moved against her was impossibly gratifying, every moan a beautiful note to the world’s best symphony. He would happily stay between her legs for hours, licking and suckling and kissing every inch of Sakura’s most private skin. He’d done it before, in fact, and was sorely tempted to do so right now, but the threat of being caught and expelled was enough of a reason not to push his luck.

There was always the weekend at home, he reminded himself.

Both of Sakura’s hands were in his hair and his hips bucked forward, mindlessly grinding against Syaoran’s face. It was enough to have him twitching in his pants and he would be hard again if it were possible. His chin was slick with Sakura and she was all he could taste on his tongue as he pressed it inside of her and did his best to curl up upwards. He didn’t dare try to pull back, even as he was pulled closer still. 

Sakura’s thighs trembled on either side of Syaoran’s head and her grip on his hair began to edge on painful, but Syaoran only licked faster, circled his tongue around her clit until he felt one of her hands fly to her mouth to muffle a scream as she came, bucking and wet, against Syaoran. 

He eased the strokes of his tongue to slow, gentle laps before pulling back at last. Above him Sakura was hazy-eyed and panting, her cheeks flushed the sweetest cherry pink, and an adorable, lopsided smile on her face. 

As Syaoran began to clean himself up, wiping the slick off his chin and licking it off his hand, Sakura’s fingers ran gently through his hair. 

“We need to do this again some time,” she said, her words relaxed and happy. 

Syaoran dropped a kiss to the inside of her thigh. “We’re already going to have to explain and apologize for the mess on my dress to Daidouji, so could we skip the costumes next time?”

For a few seconds, all Sakura did was laugh. She pulled herself together once Syaoran made an annoyed sound and smiled back down at him. “Tomoyo-chan already offered to make sure our outfits were clean before the play,” she said. “Who do you think helped me come up with this?”

There was nothing Syaoran could do but gape at Sakura for a solid minute.

“Sakura, do me a favor and insist that the world swallow me up. Just… just wipe me from existence.”

Her laugh sounded a little too much like Tomoyo’s right then, only the warmth in her eyes and smile kept Syaoran from feeling like the butt of a joke.


End file.
